


Victory Sex

by akashiseii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akashiseii/pseuds/akashiseii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami and Kuroko decide to celebrate their win against Rakuzan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory Sex

**Author's Note:**

> For kurogamis on tumblr. 
> 
> This was rushed and written on a whim so sorry it isn't that good.

They did it.

They finally did it.

They won.

They won the Winter Cup.

They defeated every single Generation of Miracle and their teams. They went against the strongest odds to withhold their basketball.

Even if it was pure luck, pure chance, it didn’t matter.

They  _won_.

After they finished celebrating as a team, they all went their separate ways back home to bathe and pass out.

“Kuroko,”

Just as he started out in the direction of his house, Kuroko turned around at the sound of his name being called.

“What is it Kagami kun?”

Blue eyes took in the red head’s awkward side glance, not looking him in the eye, and the soft dust of red covering tan cheeks.

“Do you…uh…want to come to my place tonight?”

His lips morphed into a small smile.

“Okay.”

He watched as the usual fiery red eyes finally met his and the large grin that crossed the other’s handsome features.

“Let’s go then.”

“Yes.”

They walked close together, shoulders occasionally brushing as they made small talk about the game and their victory.

Walking into Kagami’s apartment, they took off their shoes and put their bags down. Shrugging out of his Seirin jacket, Kagami made his way to the kitchen.

“You can take a shower while I’ll make some tea. Is green tea alr-”

The tan male was interrupted by pressure against his back and the feel of arms wrapping around his waist.

“Kuroko?”

“I’m happy Kagami kun. I’m really happy,” replied Kuroko as he pressed the side of his face into the other male’s back, breathing in the unique musky scent.

“Of course you should be idiot,” barked Kagami.

“I couldn’t have done it without you,” said the blue haired male softly, pressing himself closer to the strong back in front of him.

Gently grabbing the pale arms around him, Kagami loosened Kuroko’s hold so that he could turn around, embracing the smaller boy.

“You always say such embarrassing things.”

Kuroko smiled before nudging his head up, trying to meet Kagami’s lips as he leaned on his tippy toes.

Leaning down, the red head pressed his lips against slightly chilled, pink ones. He felt pressure on top of his shoulders and around his neck as Kuroko wrapped his arms around to hold his head into place. The kiss got heavier and deeper as their tongues touched.

Kagami moved his hands from Kuroko’s waist to his upper thigh, signaling to him to wrap his legs around his waist, which the blue haired man obeyed. Their kiss never broke even as Kagami lifted Kuroko up, supporting his body weight as he maneuvered both of their bodies into his bedroom. He laid the blue haired male onto the bed, moving his swollen lips off of Kuroko’s in order to take off the other’s shirt and his own. They undressed hastily, excitement of winning and sexual apprehension flooding their veins.

They felt so good.

Lips and hands were all over their bodies as they kissed, bit, sucked, and rubbed. Moans and grunts filled the air as they teased one another, willing the other to give in first.

And of course, Kagami broke first. He always did.

A growl escaped the red head’s lips as he reached for the lube and a condom packet in the drawer of his night stand. He placed the square packet next to him as he coated his right index, middle, and ring finger well before closing the cap and placing it beside the condom for later. Kuroko’s legs were already spread for him, his hips angled up so that Kagami had a clear view of the pink colored anus in between pale butt cheeks. He placed his index finger on the hole, watching muscular legs slightly quiver as he began to slowly rub the outside of the anus.

Having enough of being teased, Kuroko lifted his head to give a look to Kagami, one that the red head translated into a look of impatience. The tan male gave a smirk before finally sliding his index finger in, watching the glaring blue eyes soften before rolling back into their owner’s head, Kuroko’s groan echoing in his ears.

Despite also feeling impatient, Kagami held out in order to prepare Kuroko well so that this wouldn’t be a painful encounter for the both of them. When he felt the muscles around him loosen up enough, the red head slid his middle finger in with his index, scissoring and moving them inside the blue haired male. He took his time, making sure Kuroko was able to take all three of his fingers with ease as they stimulated the small bundle of nerves inside the tight heat.

It wasn’t difficult to tell when the smaller boy was ready; he would moan loud, his legs twitching and his hips jerking to meet Kagami’s fingers. Sapphire eyes met crimson as Kuroko reached to grab at the tan wrist, stopping the fingers from any movement.

“Kagami kun… _now_ ,” breathed Kuroko as his other hand moved to rub at Kagami’s abs.  

Taking in a deep breath, the red head nodded before slowly removing his fingers. He took the condom packet from next to him, tearing it with his teeth, registering the lustful gasp from below as he did the action. Rolling it on and making sure it was on correctly, Kagami grabbed the lube and smeared it copiously on his dick, giving himself a few pumps so that his penis was covered in the gel like substance. He then squirted some more onto the same fingers he used before, smearing the lube around and on Kuroko’s anus.

Tossing the lube on the floor, Kagami moved forward as Kuroko helped to place his hips on tan muscular thighs, spreading his legs around the red head’s waist. A shiver ran through the blue haired boy as he felt the thick blunt head of Kagami’s cock pressed against his stretched hole. Inhaling and exhaling, Kuroko relaxed himself as the red head slowly slid into him, his muscled walls full and twitching around the male organ as it penetrated inside.

Lowering himself, Kagami wrapped his arms underneath Kuroko, one supporting his back and the other entangled in the back of light blue locks. The movement caused him to shift inside the other, a sharp gasp exiting kissed swollen lips.

“Sorry,” mumbled Kagami as he gave chaste kisses to Kuroko’s forehead and cheeks.

Slightly shaking his head, Kuroko leaned up to give a soft kiss to the mouth in front of him.

“Kagami kun,  _move_.”

The red head pressed his lips harder against Kuroko’s as he gave a shallow thrust of his pelvis, swallowing the groan that he felt against his mouth. He begun to move at a slow pace, holding on to Kuroko as Kuroko hung onto him. Blunt fingernails dug into his back, legs wrapped around his waist as he moved back and forth inside the blue haired male, hitting his prostate with each thrust.

Kagami soon sped up, losing himself in the sexual sensations and the pleasured glow. He felt invincible. And when he looked down at Kuroko and saw the lustful glazed look in his eyes, he knew that Kuroko was feeling it too.  They moved in for another kiss, smiles on their faces as they held onto each other, the sound of Kagami’s testicles slapping against Kuroko’s buttocks resounding in the room.

Kuroko came first, the emotions and feelings too much as he orgasmed across both of their stomachs. The other’s name left his lips as he came, his body stiffening and squeezing around the cock inside of him. Kagami came immediately after, giving jerky thrusts inside of Kuroko, filling the tip of the condom.

They breathed heavily, their breaths intermingling as they came down from their sexual high. They kissed again, though sweetly this time. Red stared into blue before soft chuckles exited their mouths, the feeling of winning the Winter Cup still running in their veins.

Pulling out of Kuroko, Kagami got up to remove the filled condom, tying it before throwing it in his trash can.  

“Oh Kuroko,” said Kagami as he went to lean over the exhausted smaller boy.

“Don’t sleep we have to shower still.”

“Kagami kun 5 more minutes,” mumbled Kuroko as he turned to his side.

His double eyebrow twitching in annoyance, Kagami carefully picked Kuroko up bridal style, ignoring the surprised sound that came out of the blue haired male as he carried the other into the bathroom. He gently rinsed and cleaned the both of them of sweat and cum, before drying them off and dressing them both as Kuroko was half dead. Not that the red head could blame him, he was just as exhausted himself. The game earlier in the day with Rakuzan was far from easy and then they had gone out to celebrate with the team, only to come here and have sex. With Kuroko’s stamina it was amazing he was even still alive.

Smiling to himself, Kagami put them to bed, Kuroko immediately going to snuggle up against his warm body for heat.

“Good night, Kagami kun,” said Kuroko softly as he started to fall into sleep.

“Good night, Kuroko,” replied Kagami as he too felt his eyes close from exhaustion.

The same thought ran through their heads as they fell into one of the most comforting and happy rest they had ever experienced.

_We won._


End file.
